listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of bands from Staten Island
|month = May|day = 8|year = 2009|time = 20:27|timestamp = 20090508202729}} Staten Island Underground Music History This is a listing of Staten Island, New York "Punk" and "Indie" bands, and their known members from the 70's to the present day. This list was created by me, Ron Hill, and the various members of The Old Monty Love Message Board, in 2002 and 2003. Please feel free to update, add links and notes at will. Additional reporting by Mike Delorenzo, Nick The Yak, Jason Carter, Liz Heim, Chris Schiavo, Steven Pepe and David "The Kid" Elliott. DIRTY LOOKS (Late 70s) Patrick Barnes Marco Sin Peter Parker You are forgetting Staten Island's own "Dirty Looks" who had a Self Titled LP on Stiff Records, 2 Singles also on Stiff, and a song on the highly sought after "Son of Stiff" compilation LP.-DE Dirty Looks (not to be confused with the late-'80s metal band of the same name) were formed in the late '70s in Staten Island, NY. Composed of Patrick Barnes (guitar/vocals), Peter Parker (drums/vocals), and Marco Sin (bass/vocals), the trio began playing their hard-rocking power pop at Max's Kansas City and CBGB where they were discovered by Stiff Records' Dave Robinson. Robinson signed them, anticipating they were "the next big thing." After releasing one brilliant single ("Let Go"), a good but unfortunately overlooked debut LP for Stiff, and a mediocre follow-up, the band faded into obscurity. — Chris Woodstra (allmusic.com) BITTER UPROAR (82-?) I dont know who was in the band but I think they went to Tottenville High School and had one of those old live at b=cbgbs records JC One of the first SI bands to have an LP out (and to use the "X" logo with S.I.H.C. written in it), and gigged religously at CBs at the Sunday matinees. Nick the Yak MCAULIFFES REMAINS (84-?) Mugsy mcgovern john mcgovern frank brooks johnny eggs Vinny Cangelosi FAST FOOD (84-?) tj quatrone ??? F.S.M. THE FAT SLOBIC MOSHERS (84-85) were a band in like 84 or 85 with Jeff Marco Rocco and Kevin..later members including myself and Mike Jacob. MTD NETURONIUM DEATH (mid 80s) Tommy Ortiz ??? ORGANIZED CONFUSION 1986 John Lisa Nick The Yak Dom Viola Joe Cato Played a massively influential gig at Tottenville High School in l986, inspiring many imitators. Metal pop-tarts Pierced Spirit pulled the plug on us as the crowd became too violent. -Nick the Yak. BLOODFEAST (86) nick the yak nick the yak Dom Viola Joe Cato The same as O.C. but without John Lisa (We got a letter from a NJ death metal band, who stole the name from us, telling us to drop the name or he'd sue. The wimps never even saw the l963 film we were named after!). I attepted to sing the same songs as O.C. to no avail! -Nick The Yak NATALIE WOODS POOL PARTY 1986 john lisa nick the yak alex armitage (Anal Al Arm-massage) Owen (The Mudworm). (Named after an audience participation line in the "Rocky horror picture show" when Rocky or Franky is seen floating in the pool towards the film's conclusion)-Nick The Yak CIVIL TERROR 1985/86 Jeff Rocco Mike Delorenzo and some kid mike NY ATROCITY (86-?) mike tom al gritz UNDER PRESSURE (86 to 88) Vinny Conti Dom Viola Ken "something" (aka "AmeriKen") Mauricio. Nick the Yak Owen Mudworm (i think) and possibly Owen's brother Shawn. SPLIT UNITY (86) Mike Colon Vic John Phillip Sousa Jesse Lynn BLIND JUSTICE (Late 80's) Nick the Yak Vin the Skin Conti Owen Mudworm Craig (or Greg) on gee-tar Kick ass demo, but we never gigged. Some lame alterna-band took this name in the late 80s. Nick the Yak BASKET CASE 87? Phil Mehany Scott Sabado MAD BUTCHERS 88? Scott Sabado OPERATION PUNISHMENT: Jay Carter DUKE Vinnie Conti Billy Psycho The joke was that we were the "Heaviest" band in the world. JC ** GUAVA AND THE NECTARS (87-89) Johnny Eggs Dale Niel Cedar Brian and Richie Holmes SYSTEMATIC Jimmy Hinton, Jerry Quirk, Keith Alexander( R.I.P ),Pat Ladley, Pat Moffitt..87-90.Hardcore Thrash from S.I.....Opened for Anthrax,Biohazard,Sacred Reich,Death & others...Keith Alexander was an Original member of Brooklyn's own Carnivore.. He was a Great Man & an Awesome musician.....R.I.P DEPT OF CORRUPTION(86-89?) I cant remember.... GG ALLIN & NEW YORK SEWER SCUM. (87?) GG Allin Scott Sabado John Lisa Nick The Yak? TJ Q(?) Not from SI but members of one of his backup bands THE SEWER SCUM were all SI all stars. GG had backup bands all over the place. A big SI punk rock historical event was GG hanging out at the old pool hall in New Dorp.-JC SAW SAW (late 80's) nick the yak kenn body . BLIND RAGE (late 80's?) Don Cronin Pete Portagallo Matt Nevins Anthony Moscato Joe Mariconda Mike Delorenzo XXY (l990) Kenny No-Botte Keith Kaos Chris Eye-a-nace. Nick the Yak After the demise of SAW SAW, I joined Kenny No-Botte, Keith Kaos, and Chris Eye-a-nace. We did about 5 gigs, the best being our opening spot for the legendary Johnny Thunders at the Redspot about 5 months before he killed himself with Meth. XXY employed many stage antics (a definite influence in bands such as Barny Rubble and the c-stubble), including me in a King Kong outfit fighting off a 6-foot inflatable Godzilla after the third song, and singer noBotte flinging real CHICKEN HEADS into the crowd during our hooker-anthem of the same name. XXY was histrified in l990. Nick The Yak OUR GANG (late 80's) lou dimack Hobi Klapuri Javier Pat? ALL FOR ONE (late 80's) Hobi ?? RAT CATCHER (late 80's) TJ Quatrone ???? OLD MAN TOAST (late 80's) TJ Quatrone Vinny on bass Featured the remarkable drumming of TJ Quatrone, Vinny on bass, and the rest is a blank right now. TJ jammed in more bands than anyone else I knew in the 80s. Nick the Yak RULE OF THUMB (late 80's) John Telenko Rick Maiello Marc Treboschi TJ Quatrone THE SCREAMING SKULLS (late 80's to Present) Anthony Amplo Nick The Yak Paul? Vinny? After/during my stint in XXY, I was recruited on drums for the seminal underground noise/acid/horror band from new Dorp beach THE SCREAMING SKULLS. Founder Anthony Amplo on guitar, me on bass (and mostly drums), Paul on keyboards and triangle (I kid you not), Vinny on drums, Ang on bass, plus more members than a NEGATIVLAND record. We did several live shows featuring movie stills flashing behind us. One gig at PARK VILLA featured out song DIE sung by Tottenville scream queen JENNIFER WEKERLY (spelled something like that) yelping her brains out while XXY's Kenny NoBotte "sexually assaulted" her on stage! THE SCREAMING SKULLS still exist in various forms and gig around the city. Nick The Yak GORE (late 80's) John silvers & friends Stapes Evil Ed Mike Delorenzo GORE wasn't actually "John Silvers and friends", it was John Silvers and Scott Stapes (and on one recording, Evil Ed and Mike Delorenzo). The 4 demo covers I have say that all songs were recorded "In the Abyss of Club Stapes" and only list those two as "the band". Actually, "Jesus Christ" is listed as a guest on one song as well...but I'm not sure there's any recorded proof of that. I don't think he was from Staten Island.---SISxE NEW ROSE (88-94???) Deathtrock dom Futurestar Phil Decristefano Bobby Steele SHEER TERROR (late 80's) Paul Bearer ! the rev Paul is a S I native for christ's sake the address on the old demos is Bay Terrace ! MTD RADIATION.(late 80s?) Futurestar Phil Decristefano Jay Brown John & Pat Tanzi ALL FOR ONE .(late 80s?) Lou Dimmick? Tony? CHRONIC DEATH: late 80s Sal Collucio SICK SOCIETY(aka HEADSTRONG)(late 80) then MUTT (mid 90s) jason carter jonny eggs john mcgovern billy psycho various conti's Mike Delorenzo John Bezza Mark Thomas (nicknamed Barney Rubble) Some kid Brian from Jersey. Sal Coluccio Jimmy Lips Frank brooks You can add Little Richie (he was our version of Avail's Beau Beau.) We played our first show in 86 at the Wave and opened for about 8 glam metal bands. In the audience were Little Richie,Vinnie Cangelosi, Vanessa and Laura,Ronnie,Dom Viola,Mugsy, Frank Pitbull,Dale,Bobby Hill and about 100 gay metalheads. It was one of the greatest moments of my life. We changed our name to Sick Society later that year as there was an OI! band from California called Headstrong already. P.S. The glam guys HATED us. JC My first SI show was a Sick Society show; I was 14 and scarred as fuck. Chris Schiavo UNSPOKEN TRUTH (88-90) ???????? RETALIATION (88-89) vinny conti augie conti ameri-ken john paradisao vinny bennett FEAR ITSELF'''Jimmy Hinton, Jerry Quirk, Wayne Hurley & Billy Cavanaugh...Ex-members of Systematic & Manslaughter...90-93 '''SOUL (RE) UNION: (Early 90's) Mike Delorenzo Andrew Zito Matt Morandi Joe Heinneman Tommy Johnson STRIKEFORCE (90?) Vinny Conti Auggie Conti Stapes Ken "something" Dom Viola (The Shlong) Frank...The lionheart EVIL ED VANCE (late 80s early 90s) HERE GOES NOTHING (91) Mike DeLorenzo Dave Elliott Thomas Johnson Matthew Morandi Vincent Tadoni Let's also not forget "HERE GOES NOTHING", a cover band formed strictly for the Msgr Farrell Talent Contest in 1991. This performance paved the way for Phallacy's performance the following year. DE PALE FACE TRIBE (90?-93?) TJ q Vinny Bones FUNGUS- (90?-94?) frank brooks mike dossantos brenden james girona Vinny Cangelosi KULTERKAMPF (90?) Anthony "Zav" Stapes Mike DeLorenzo Dave Platt Vito Delgorio Adam mazy Mike Runner LAST LAUGH (87 to 90) Mike Delorenzo Joe Mariconda Pete Sanzio The Turd Burglar Charlie long hair Andrew Zito 10 to 12 (87 to 92) Nick Purpura - Guitar Chris Guardino (aka Niser)- drums Tom Primiano (aka Bad Tom) - bass guitar and vocals fat guy keith GUTWRENCH (late 80s) John Lisa Billy Hamill tj Al Gritz. Lou Dimmick OBSEQUIAL late 80s John Paradiso Sal Collucio Mike Colon Tom Maetta awesome death metal band MTD SLEEPER/SERPICO (late 80's to mid 90's) JT Telenko John Lisa Mike D Marc Treboshi Niser Greg Swanson Mike Runer TJ qutrone lou dimack Sean Mccann Rob Marinelli Al Gritz Sal Canestra Dave Patrikios Hobi Klapuri many more I forgot NY VAMPIRES (late 80's?) Dom Jim Mike ENRAGE aka Unbridled Energy(late 80's to ?) alteris mike pelegirno mike d Tom Mietta John Paradiso Joe Mariconda Paul ? GRIM LEGION (Early to mid 90's)(NJ based, but played SI several times) Carmine Joe Inga Joe Mariconda LOVE APACHES/SIFTER (91? to 97?) rich dimaio tj q mike runner tommy johnson steve salmajin ken ? luke the drummer Danny Benson Peter Vincent Macri THE IN CROWD the brothers??? tj qutrone sal ? THE HEDGEHOGS (lates 80's) brenden gilmartin NY PAINDANCE (late 80's?) Only member that I knew was Steve Watson, a grammar schoolmate of mine, whose 5 minutes of fame was a boast that he claimed to have taught Mike Runer how to play guitar.... or so was the lie that he told Joe Hindelbaum.- DE BARNEY RUBBLE AND THE CUNT STUBBLE (late 80s) Jonny Eggs and Various FORCE OF HABIT/ BREATH DEEP (late 80s to mid 90s) matt morandi niser steve mansaco mike d neil westgate mike morose Dave campo Ivan? Tommy Johnson xPRIDEx 1 man a guitar a mic and a drum machine CLOSTOMY early 90s brutal Death Metal Dom B Ed Ortiz John Paradiso PHANTASMAGORIA Dom B SAVAGE THRUST SI's premier thrash metal band OVERKILL Bobby G lived next door to Scott Sabado in New Dorp REVENGE featuring long haired Johnny Eggs on bass..they did Angel of Death at the Park Villa..classic DISAPPEAR HERE (early 90's?) Tommy Johnson Brett Stranairie Seymour Glass aka Sarcasm/Smile For Three Steve Pepe-Guitar Artie Kitchen-Vocals, Bass in Sarcasm Sal Guanti-Drums Kyle Harrigan-Guitar in Sarcasm Mike Arroyo-Vocals in Sarcasm James Federico-Bass, Keyboards in Smile For Three/Seymour Glass Mike Kitchen-Guitar in Seymour Glass Sarcasm was a SI hardcore band that often shared the bill with Enrage, Phallacy, Muddfoot, Malcom's Lost. They performed at Loozapallooza I and II at The Redspot 1992. One cassette EP release Identity. Disbanded in 1994. Some members went on to form Smile for Three in 1996. They recorded full their first full length album Simple Things at John Lisa's studio with Vasilios Manoundakis. The band performed mostly in SoHo and Staten Island. In 1999 the group radically changed their sound into piano driven hard rock and retitled themselves Seymour Glass. AFTERLIFE (89-92) mike runer Matt D'ambrosio raul vazquez chris schiavo little pete Alan Urich Dennis Sean Bou Chris D'Antonio MALCOMS LOST aka Bloodstoneburn (90 to 96) andrew zito adam mazy russian gene Mike Simon (was also eves plumb (aka Vitamin C) roadie) Mike DeLorenzo Matt Morandi Joe Inga Dave Platt RAT SALAD (early 90's?) Mike Delorenzo Jeff Alteri Marco Alteri Lew Rocco Rat Salad was a sort of hxc version of a Black Sabbath cover band. MTD MAX REMO (90? to 96?) mike dosantos Anthony Pappas joe carney bums and winos SECTION 8 (early 90s??????) HIGHER TRUTH (early 90s??-??) Crio Falanga (sp?) other metal dudes OVERNIGHT DELIVERY aka THE POSTAL SKINS (90/91?) John Silvers ViTO Delgorio Brian DeMarzoa Stapes. SURFACE TENSION (1991-1992) Chris Schiavo Mike Runer Joe Heinnie Man Leland Rogan The band that lead to Muddfoot. - Chris S. DAMAGED (black flag tribute band 91/92) Brian Windsor Dave Platt Dave Sellito Stapes Mike Delorenzo SON OF EVE aka Mother Earth(91? TO 98) mike colon anthony t platt mike d Stapes Frank Cavallo Dave Elliott Released one major label album "Dollar Shots", 1998. CRADLE (91 to 94) aka SWINGSET Tony Liz Heim gravy Joe Pellot I'm hard pressed to believe that Cradle, Swingset back then actually started before Muddfoot, Canibal Overdrive, and Phalacy...Is this really true?? Either way, I am honored to be one of the first women actively out on the scene ( although I really thought Eileen and Rebeka were before me...WAY before me...oh ya, and Mary Kate was def. before or the same time)And I am saddened to see that there have not been more women through the years.- Liz Heim PHALACY (90 to 95) Brian Cavalone Bill Guido Bob Sauce grover Donato Fornabaio matt diambrosia Fred Dixon MUDDFOOT aka Buckshot 5(92 TO 97) stapes platt nick purpura mike runner joey mike d erika russo (mike russos sister) steve salmajin Like it or not, the best SI band peroid. Fuck a Wu Tang- Chris S. PUBLIC NUDITY (Mid 90's?) Joe Heineman Chris Guardino (The Schalmanizer) Dave Elliott (Mc Homepiss) And if you're gonna put bands on there that pretty much never existed (i.e. half of those Stapes bands), you certainly cant omit Public Nudity, a band formed after the members thought it would be a good idea to drop acid at 3am and go back to one of their parents houses to record their new hiphop masterpiece. Public Nudity recorded 1 song that night, on which Joe Heineman (cant recall his mc name) proudly boasted "I got juice like Robinson Caruso / When i shoot my load, my eyes bulge like Mike Russo."-DE LOADFAC'''E (mid 90's) Mike Runer Anthony Ianero Dave Elliott Honorable mentions also go to 'Loadface', a one shot Las Vegas style lounge act, which featured members of Muddfoot and Swingset (Cradle) that recorded one song in Mike Runer's smokey room. '''TURBO CHICKEN HEAD aka FREAK MCS (89 to 93) dj robot monster jason "Jonny Favorite" Carter stapes platt nick purpura mike runner niser ronald hill mike dosantos david elliott Mike russo Alex Armitage This band had 3 incarnations. DJ Robot Monster came up with the name. The first was Alex, DJ Robot and me, recording weird ass songs on my 4 track. Alex worked at Power Play Studios at the time (working with KRS One, Salt n Pepa, EPMD etc). He would record loops onto casette tape, and Robot and I would incorprate noise over these loops. This was all pre-BECK so I was a tad upset when he became a mainstream superstar. Versions 2 and 3 revolved around the rhyme stylings of Stapes and Jason Carter, working with a live band, I was the unoffical recorder of such happening Version 3 ties up the loose ends with DJ Robot doing the scratching. CANNIBAL OVERDRIVE (92 to 95) Ron Hill Dan Reitz Mike Runner Alex Armitage Rebecca Rupp Eileen Donlon GOVERMENT PHLEGM (early 90's) Frank Cavallo Mike Kelly Oranzo Matt D'Ambrosio Lance? ---- KNOT FOR NUTHIN a.k.a. KFN (92-94) MC's: Ed Rosa, Cary Gibaldi, James Guardino Additional MC's: Planet Sctso, KSO Deejay: DJ Jello Consigliare: Bill Guido KFN's backup band BOOTY CENTRAL(92-94) Donato Fornabaio - Drums Steve Pepe - Guitar Matt D'Ambrosio - Bass Staten Island legendary hip-hop group KFN created the sounds and the lifestyle that paved the way for Jay-Z, Eminem and Diamond Shell to sell millions of records and live the life of the billionaire-pimp-philosopher- king so prevalent today. If KFN had only stopped chugging Midnight Dragons they would be a household name like Helmann's Mayonaise. KFN was known for arriving on stage riding a two-seater bicycle, throwing lavish after-show parties with free 40's of Da Dragon, underage female stalkers, and The Bill Guido kissing booth. They had many duplicators, but there is only by one innovator - KFN. ---- PSEUDOHOODLUM (93?) seth dawg john farag will shalda joe cingrana Dennis Codispoti CATTLEPRESS aka(Eviscerate, Iaborher..)(mid to late 90's) Joe Capizzi Mike Delorenzo Donato0 Mike Desantos Neil Westgate Javier that spanish guy with the dreads... FORCE BACK (mid 90s?) erol vasconi fat craig greg bara mike desimon GNOSIS(JAMES GERRONA'S group) (mid 90s?) James Gerrona Mike Dosantos Zev Robbins Mike Russo Liz Heim PURPLE HELMETS(1992 to 1994) Donato Fornabaio- Drums Steve Pepe-Guitar Blaine Vasconi-Bass An improvisational jam metal/jazz instrumental trio that played Neri's, Rock Palace, SRO and The Wave. One cassette release recorded live at Future Star Studios in Port Richmond. A reissue of it will be online in July 2009. WHOS TERMS (1993) Jon Campo- Vocals Ralph "The Boy" Pepe-Bass John Capitano-Guitar Mike Kitchen-Drums Hardcore Band of the SI scene with one cassette release recorded at Future Star. Played the bills with Sarcasm, Muddfoot and Phallacy at Neri's INFIND aka filter aka dropjaw (92? to 97?) Errol Vasconi-Vocals Dave Campo-Vocals James Federico (aka Nixon)- Drums Rico Arcaro- Guitar Rob Marinelli (aka Bob Sauce) Bass Kevin Devine BURNCHILD (92?-95?) Karl Eckert- Vocals Jon Ditmore Mike Giacolano- Drums Danny Benson THE HUMANS (92 TO PRESENT) Dan and Dave Shurtmen Mike Sween Joe Bendik Mr Andrew Green CONTEMPT (93?) dave elliott mike runer niser stapes BIG WATER DOGS (93 to 95?) Dave Sellito Mike Russo Jason Carter M/Niser Mike Dosantos Mike Skinner THE STAPES GROUP (93/94) stapes niser nick purpua mike runer ron hill steve salmajim joe heinman NOWHERE (93?) Arthur V Mario Mezzacappa Joe Pellot Virgil T. Tony GRANDPA'S POT BELLIES (92-93) Dylan Dewaters Ray Rios Jeff Gotlieb Matt ? (The kid that Jason and Little Richie beat the fuck out of at Red Spot. Jason was on acid.) OOM SHALA MY 9 (93) Chris Schiavo Frank Cavallo Eileen Donlon Randy Burnhardt Ray Rios Dylan Dewaters Mike Kelly Rose Andre Kevin Scott We were Sly and The Family Stone wannabe failures. Chris S. VANILLA PROPHET (94-present) Jay Carter James Mignone Chris Schiavo Joe Semz Freddie Gunsch CR (95 to 98? brian cavalone grover mike d Elway Vin Higgins I CAN BEAT UP MOST PEOPLE!! (band or Fanzine? Mid 90's) burke and sully Mike Delorenzo PUDDLE (1995-1997?) Dennis C. Tony Pernice Nat Stern John (last name? drummer) SHANTY TOWN (1995?) Brian Windsor Tim Windsor Mike Runner OVALTEEN (mid 90's) Joe P Mario Gravy MaryKate The o'hanolen brothers SANGWICH (95? to present) jason carter chris carter chirs schiavo niser debo elway mike runner dave elliot GARRISON (1996) John Farag Joey Martin Tony Pernice JET SET DOMINO (1997 to present) mike runner neil westgate goob The JOINT opens, spearheaded by FREEDOM mid 90s THREE STEPS UP (mid 90's) the brothers shalda grover vinny higgins Elway greg swanson? Ray Reres ROOM FOR DOUBT (94??) john santarpia jerry ??? Robweoza (1995-2001) Mike Rich Victor Frank Richie Mark ANIMAL HOU$E (FANZINE)(1995-present) eric borghard john desio billy coyle vito delsante lou benavides mark geissler (marc gecco) matt desio jim mccue todd courier IHOP (mid 90's) Tj q and his wife Rich Dimeo Some other girl SATURDAY (mid 90's) Dennis C Freddie G Frank C Lisa Gonzalez LIPTON/FACE OFF (mid 90's) john farag john carbs greg swanson sean meldrum chris mcallen GARRET (96) greg swanson john santarpia joe cingrana JESUS FUCK (1996) Mike D Elway Dave P Niser (true norwegian black metal, played 1 show in Norway 1996) BEATRICE:(mid 90's) eric kevin eddie james NEGATIVE INK Fanzine (mid 90's) Jeff Powell Seth Dawg ??? RIPPING CHRIST FROM THE CROSS (MID 90S?) mike d vegan fat sammy pat felitti joey cusack TRYPT0PHAN http://www.tryptophanmusic.com 96 to present Ron Hill-Vocals, Guitar Frank Cavallo-Drums Nick Purpura-Bass Mike Runer Steve Pepe (since 2007)-Guitar, Keyboards, Vocals THE CHARADE/MIRACLEMAN (aka Suplex) (96 to 99) Stapes Niser Mark trebosi Will shalda Mike Dosatos Nick Purpua Joe Heineman Keith Carney Brett V Post Muddfoot/Serpico groups featuring the songs of Stapes and co-horts. The Charade and Miracleman also both featured Mark "serpico" Trebosi. The demise of The Charade lead to the formation of popular NYC "Friend of The Strokes" The Realistics, sans Stapes.-RH RED SKY MORNING aka FATHER APE (96 to 01?) dan reitz joe heinman jorden JUNIOR (1996 - one show at Coyle's house) Andrea Christofoly John & Greg Carbonella John Farag Kevin Devine Will Schalda INDIFFERENCE (mid 90s) Greg Cobucci - vocals Sammy Big Wheel - guitar Michael Decico - bass Joseph Martin - Drums JOKOSERIOUS (mid 90s?) Kamari Nick Antonacci Mike? (orig. drummer) Sean Finnigan Chris McAllen John Carbonella STINKY PETE & THE TITANICS (mid 90's) Stinky Pete Nat Stern ??? TWO HOT CHICS WITH GUITARS aka My Jade Turtle(mid 90s) Liz Heim Rachel Richards I FIGHT LIKE A GIRL (fanzine mid 90s) LizHeim C.Russo Jen Shannon R.Richards Jenny Sanchez FAULTER (95-97?) sean mccann Brian wagner adam sax chris lopez mike de vegan( was still vegan then) matt E.G.L.: 96 ??? chris mccallen john carbonella ???? MURDOCK (97? To present?) Bob Sauce Ray Reres Elway frank the butt fat sammy brain wagner Mike Delorenzo CABLE CAR THEORY (9?-Present) John Farag joe cingrana Sean Mccann Christine Beaton Brian Galvin Nicholas Carlucci Derik Moore BUTTERHEAD GHOST (97?) mike colon frank cavallo Joe Devito james mignone DARIEN (? to Present) jt telenko greg swanson paul shalda chris mcallen john carbenlla Hobi Sean Mccann THE REALISTICS (97? to Present) Will Shalda Dennis C Mike Dosantos dave p TIMOTHY'S TERRIBLE TUNES'''http://www.terribletim.com/ (Mid 90s to present) Terrible Tim Debo aka Dennis the Drummer '''MIRACLE OF 86 aka delusion aka the gimps(mid 90s to present) Kevin Devine Chris Mcallen Joe Martin Mike Skinner John Carbonella Mike Robertson Dennis Vignola Sean Mccann Kevin Kolankowski CHADDICK (late 90's) Chop Debo Heika Joe Taco WIGGUM (late 90's) bill coyle the brothers van dena rory cohen cliff KRAMMER (late 90's?) jay and dave mike scott marc mcmessinger aka fabio nick demino phil paterno debo aka baseball head MALVERT (96?-98?) Mike Scott Joe Taco Debo VENT 97 - 2000 Amanda Anderson Joe Parisi Joe Trojan Brian Lark CSAG 1999 to present rob valenti joe frontirre matt touloupis steve cipriano rich lombardi anthony clemente aj panteleo mike hart Goin' Places (2000-present) Vickie Walls Richie Holes Frankie No-Times AM Radio (late 90s to present) Andrea Hansen & various CRAZY COREY (late 90s) FAST BREAKIN' CLASSICS (a.k.a. SchLiTz 36) 1996-present Dan 'Panel' Foder Will 'Mandingo' Schalda Brian 'Brahbitto' Profilio Sal '10 Foot' Vittoria (new bass cat) Nixon (old bass cat) Damon 'Dot Com' Dicrescenzo Mike 'Chel da Hell' Cella (old sax cat) Rob 'ShaDiggy' Wilkins Dame Rodriguez Rob 'Chupete' Lombardo Rob Timmons Joe 'JD' Crovo Chris 'BC' (new sax cat) Tom 'Slim Pickins' Brenneck Nathaniel Stern (old sax cat) BIG WHEEL (97? To Present) Sammy tom amo sean mccann mike runner brian wagner mike dillon ryan peterson dennis scarna joe dimasso paul gonzales joey martin SYDNEY (98 to present) dan derwin ryan peterson sean big mike dillon SUBHERB (98-2000?) fat Russ "subherb" steve Justin Marino CIRCLE K (98-99) Sam bigwheel Mike Devegan anthony Azzara aka charlie HIV Dan Derwin MONTY LOVE (98 to Present) Monty Love Mike Dossantos Jack Suede James Mignone Frank Cavallo Dennis O'Keefe Fred Gunsch James Girona Joe Taco Steve Viola Kevin Devine played with us but was never officially a member. AWEK (98? to present) Paul shalda Mike Sween Russel Smith John Carbnella dave p brian p STATEN ISLAND HARDCORE PUNK WEB SITE (2000? to present> Features a load of bands not yet on this list. Scarlet Letter 1999? Todd Derrick ?? ?? I can find out the rest of the info. RING AND RUN 2000 - present Amanda Anderson Tony Geraci Jay Connors Brian Lark FIVE TO GO(2001 to present) eric borghard john labita john heika dennis scarna jerrold kavanaugh DIRT RIFLE AND THE FUNKY BULLETS (2002) Dan "Dirt Rifle" Foder Brian "Bittomania" Profilio Tomaso "Slim Pickins" Brenneck Dame "Boxcar Rodrigo" Rodriguez Miguel Di Luna (guest keys) THE OUTSKIRTS 2002 rissy emily chris mccallen frank cavalllo "Violent Reaction" (mid 80s) Pat Drain "Malegamus Muck" (early 80s) Ronnie Petrocevich and some kid Rich...damn I can't remember "Mass Psychosis" (late 80s early 90s) Pretty much Max Remo with a few others I think